The Life of a Flower and a Scorpion
by Evelina888
Summary: Rose Weasley didn't hold any grudges in her young life. She even befriended Scorpius Malfoy. So what comes next? Love? Or the inevitable break up that is just bound to happen? The story of two friends and many, many more. ON HIATUS.
1. Rewritten: The Prologue

**A/N: My newly re-written Rose/Scorpius story. Here it is. **

**1/20/12: Edited this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Rose Weasley's POV:<span>

Have you ever had to pee so bad that you didn't bother to look at the toilet when you went into the bathroom, so when you sat down you plunked into the toilet water because the seat was put up?

I have, and it's a rather horridly unpleasant experience. It happened to me again on a blustery September morning, and it didn't improve my mood - I mean, who wants to get all wet when it's already cold outside and when they're about to leave their family for four months? (And what was with men and forgetting to put the toilet seat down?)

It was the first day of the next stage of my life. I was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so you'll excuse my sudden pang of melancholy. I wouldn't see my family, my room, and my Muggle friends again until Christmas, which was still four months away.

After heaving my rucksack over my shoulder, I stood in the doorway for a minute. My eyes roamed the purple walls one last time. Mum had insisted that we paint it by hand when we moved here from our flat in London nine years ago when Hugo was born. So we had. Three walls were lilac, and the fourth one was a deep, rich purple – my second favorite color. The first one's red, but unfortunately _that_ color clashes with my hair. Most of my posters had been taken down, but I was going to hang them up around my bed at Hogwarts. I had several of my favorite bands and my favorite Quidditch team. My numerous bookshelves were staggeringly empty.

Against Dad's wishes, I was taking every single book I owned to Hogwarts with me. Mum had used an Undetectable Extension Charm to make them fit into my trunk. Uncle George had joked that I would have bookshelves instead of a closet and mirror in my dorm.

Hugo's voice jolted me out of my reverie. "Rosie, we're leaving!" He yelled down the hall.

Down the hall, you'll notice, not up the stairs, and that's because we live in a small, one-story cottage on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole that we moved to (as I said) when Hugo was born. We used to live in an even tinier flat in London, but back then it was big enough for Dad, Mum and me. We sold it to an old lady. It probably smells like cats now.

I cast my room one last glance and headed out the door, Hugo at my side. Mum and Dad were arguing in the car, as usual.

"Why couldn't you have ordered a Ministry car, Ron?" Mum was asking as Hugo and I slid in. "There's nothing to worry about," Dad waved it off. "But there are still Death Eaters prowling around," Mum murmured quietly, "and Merlin knows we're high on their hit list." "_Former_ Death Eaters, 'Mione," Ron corrected her. "I hardly think they'll try anything. Besides, we're more than capable to protect ourselves _and_ the children." Mum sighed, obviously outwitted. "When did you get so smart?" She trailed her fingers up and down his arm and leaned in.

"Mum!" Hugo complained. "I'm right here, you know." I nudged my dim-witted little brother in the side. "Hugo, don't ruin their moment!" I chastised. "It's sweet." I'm a bit of a romantic. But what can I say? I read a lot, and everything. Romance had to come in some time.

Mum smiled at both of us. "Don't fight," she instructed. "Rose is leaving soon, Hugo, don't you want to enjoy your last hour with her?" Hugo frowned. "But fighting is what we do best," he answered. Dad let out a snort of laughter. "Well, there's one thing they inherited from us." Mum elbowed Dad's side. "You're supposed to agree with me!" She hissed.

I tried hard to hold in my own giggles.

* * *

><p>King's Cross was extra crazy this year, I swear. I'd been here every year for as long as I could remember, seeing off one cousin or the other, but this year was worse. It might have been that I was just really nervous, but I kept feeling lost and utterly miserable in the chaotic craze of partings.<p>

I craned my neck around, looking for Albus; I didn't see him anywhere. I kept smoothing down my school robes anxiously (it's a nervous habit of mine). We were standing next to the last carriage when I finally saw them.

"Hi," Albus said. I smiled at him, feeling extremely fidgety.

"Parked all right, then?" Dad asked Uncle Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

I grinned for a second, remembering the night they'd argued over that.

"No, I didn't," protested Mum, "I had complete faith in you."

Dad and Uncle Harry went off to load our trunks onto the train. Albus and I stood by and laughed as Lily and Hugo argued over Hogwarts houses.

'Course, Dad got back just in time to say something that made me more jittery than ever.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." He laughed.

Al and I looked at each other and gulped. Mum and Aunt Ginny made eye contact with us. "He doesn't mean it," they assured.

Suddenly, Dad muttered, "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure to beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank Merlin you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mum chastised, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Dad apologized, "You're right, sorry, but don't get _too_ friendly with him, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I blushed and sputtered, and (thankfully) was saved from answering by an excited James. As he blathered on about Teddy and Victoire snogging, I muttered to Albus, "About time."

Then Uncle Harry said it was almost eleven and all too soon the moment of departure was here.

I hyperventilated - I was completely panicked. Albus saw it in my eyes and in my stiff movements. He always _has_ told me that you can tell whatever I'm feeling from my eyes.

"It's okay, go up to the train without me, I'll be there in a minute," he whispered to me, and turned to his father. I hugged Mum, Dad, and Hugo as fiercely as I could.

"Remember, Rosie, don't believe everything your father says," Mum said, holding me as though it was physically painful for her to let go. "We will support you no matter your house."

"Thanks Mum." I answered, mentally willing the tears to go away. Nobody had seen me cry since I'd broken my leg when I was eight. (I _did_ cry. Just not in the company of others.)

Dad stroked my hair and hugged me close. "Be yourself, Rosie." He advised me.

Then he let go and pushed me towards my brother. Hugo hugged me and then socked my arm. I kicked his shin in retaliation then mussed his hair. It was our way of saying goodbye, I suppose. Love each other then hit each other.

I boarded the train and wished for Albus to come quickly. We waved goodbye until the train rounded the corner.

I took a deep breath and looked only ahead, not behind myself.


	2. Rewritten: Chapter 1

**A/N: Completely re-vamped version of Ch. 1. Found a lot of mistakes in re-reading, yada yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Rose Weasley's POV:<span>

I sat down and turned to Albus. "Isn't it exciting, Al?" I asked. "We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

Al nodded, observing me a bit sadly. "You really are excited about this, aren't you? Your eyes are sparkling." He told me. "Aren't you sad at all, Rosie?"

I twisted my mouth to the side. "Mm, kind of, I guess. But I put all that behind me. I'll only focus on the future now."

"Speaking of the future, I _really_ hope I'm not in Slytherin." Albus confided in me quietly.

I laughed and gave my cousin's knee one quick, springy pat. "Oh, Al, we'll both be in Gryffindor and you know that."

A contemplative hum sounded from the doorway, and then a voice - it sounded almost captivating to me - spoke.

"Are you sure about that, Weasley?"

We both stared up at the intruder. He had platinum blonde hair and slate gray irises.

When I looked into them, they were blank and unemotional. I was used to reading and being read by peoples' eyes; this boy was hidden from me.

His eyes flickered between us. Then they locked on me.

I was still searching for emotion in those dark eyes, and finding none. As I bored my gaze into him, he surprised me by not looking away; in fact, he didn't seem to be doing anything – with his eyes, I mean. Not looking for something, not probing for information, for emotions – they were just _there_.

I was mystified and interested by this strange boy.

But Albus blocked my vision before I could find out more. "Rosie! Are you okay? You were blank there for a moment!" He flailed his arms wildly. I assured him I was great as I slid back in the comfortable cushioning of the seat. The soul-searching moment was over.

Albus turned to face the boy. "Who are you?" He demanded, anger creeping into his voice.

For the first time since he'd entered our compartment, the boy moved his face. He smirked. "Who do you think I am, Potter?"

It was me who stood up and answered: "Scorpius Malfoy." Malfoy's eyes jerked back to mine. They were still unresponsive.

"Think you're smart, don't you, Weasley? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Even as his voice hardened at the last sentence, his eyes did not change.

"Then go away. You're not welcome here." Albus took a step closer to the boy, now standing nose-to-nose. The two boys glared at one another; Malfoy made no move to leave.

I punched my cousin in the arm. "You don't know anything yet." I warned him.

Al didn't relax his stance. "You heard what your dad said," he said, though he sounded somewhat hesitant now.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, you and I both know that Dad can be a forgetful git sometimes. And times change," I added.

Al slumped backwards and thumped dramatically into his seat.

I looked Malfoy up and down, and asked, "Do people ever mistake you for Draco Malfoy?" He didn't answer.

"But now, a proper introduction, perhaps?" I smiled. "Rose Weasley's my name. It's very nice to meet you."

Al jumped to my side, grinned, and made an over-exaggerated bow. "Albus Potter, at your service, sir." He took on the voice of a snooty, posh lawyer. The blonde-haired, gray-eyed boy couldn't help but smile at Al's antics.

"Scorpius Malfoy…but you already know that." He added in a mutter.

I looped my elbow into his.

"What? No, we don't. I've never heard of you before. Ever." I said.

Albus sat back down; I pushed Scorpius into his lap. Both boys scrambled off each other, scarlet in the face, and glared at me.

I laughed and chirped, "Nothing like a good ol' natured fight for acquaintance!"

Sitting down, I opened _Hogwarts, A History_. (Lily had gotten me the new edition for my birthday).

I don't know what the boys were doing, but the next thing I registered was sudden empty space before me; then a raucous outburst of laughter.

"Oh, you, you should have seen the look on your face!" Albus howled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Priceless, absolutely priceless," Scorpius agreed from the ground, where he'd apparently collapsed with laughter.

"Well," I began icily, standing up from my seat, "let me show you the meaning of priceless."

Suddenly, Scorpius was staring down the pointed end of my wand. He looked terrified. Al broke into fresh laughter at the look on his face. I waved my wand and exclaimed, "_Locomotor Mortem_!"

Albus smirked. "Good one, Rose."

I put my wand away with a little extra flourish.

"Anything from the lunch cart - dears?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a woman with the lunch cart, frowning down at Scorpius.

I got quite a lot of food, I must admit. Al and I have large appetites. I inherited mine from my dad. Al . . . well, I don't really know. I must have influenced him.

As I came back in, Scorpius threw me a glare. I smiled at him and walked calmly to my seat.

"A little help here, Weasley?"

"Rose," I corrected, arching an eyebrow, "and I'm sorry, but I must have forgotten the reverse incantation! Guess you'll have to stay like that, Scorpius." I smirked.

Al laughed. "Forgot to tell you, mate, Rosie's a bit lethal when she wants to get revenge."

I threw four Pumpkin Pasties at Albus. "Eat lunch, guys."

As we ate, Albus continued informing Scorpius (still on the floor) of my so-called 'serious disadvantages'.

"See, mate, she's wild, really, but everyone thinks she has to be a goody-two-shoes just 'cause she's so smart. Look," he pointed to my face, and Scorpius stared at me, "it's always in her eyes. You know the saying that someone's face can be like an open book? Easy to read? Well, Rose's face is like a picture book. Absolutely whatever she's thinking comes out, in her eyes. Can be kind of scary sometimes, actually." Al popped a Bertie Bott's bean in his mouth.

"You act as though I'm some sort of interesting weather report up for discussion," I said.

"You know what else is kind of scary?" Al continued. "She's a little spitfire. Flails about really well with her arms and legs."

I 'flailed' my arm and 'accidently' hit Scorpius's arm.

"Oi!" He looked impressed as he rubbed at his arm.

"Why the tone of surprise?" I scoffed. "Never seen a girl fight?"

Scorpius looked suddenly uncomfortable. "No," he muttered. "We don't do that in my family. Know the saying 'children should be seen but not heard'? It applies in my family. Especially to girls."

I almost shouted in outrage. "Are you _kidding_ me? In the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock, that is one of the most sexist things I've ever heard!"

Al pretended to wince at my use of language.

"There's another thing, then," he turned to Scorpius, "she's a full supporter of woman's rights."

"And _that_ was the only good thing we learned from Bellatrix Lestrange," I intoned solemnly, "that a woman _can_ be a right-hand to the evilest wizard in the world, and a pretty good one at that. Hell, most men were scared of her!"

We all broke into laughter.

Scorpius Malfoy's POV:

_Holy Agrippa! _I found myself thinking during lunch. _Who would have thought it? Famous Albus Potter and beautiful Rose Weasley and me, friends in one hour! _

They were very interesting, Rose and Albus. And they had a lot more personality than the magazines made them out to have, but then that was to be expected.

One thing the magazines had not said about them was that they bickered about anything they could find.

Right now, I was getting entertainment from a quarrel about robes.

"Albus Potter, I'll have you know that it's better to be safe than sorry!" Rose said huffily, crossing her arms and casting a glare at her cousin. Merlin, her eyes _were_ kind of creepy.

"I know but I've still got like two hours!" Al snapped back. "Why waste time now?"

"And if the train leaves with us in it because you were running around putting your robes on?" Rose asked in a lofty voice.

"That's only going to happen when my dad turns into Voldemort, and you know it."

"What do you think, Scorp?" Rose rounded on me once the logic of Al's argument started to get to her.

I leaned back, startled from her casual use of my nickname. The last time someone had called me Scorp, I had been eight!

"Umm," I stammered, "er, I, uh, dunno . . ."

She glared at me. I quailed.

"Well, it would save time to put them on now, but we do have lots of time . . ." I shrugged.

Rose pursed her lips and gave me a light shove. Her voice turned playful. "Thank you, Scorpius, that really helped us decide."

The place on my arm that she shoved felt suddenly hot. I rubbed it as Rose turned to say something else to Al.


	3. Rewritten: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy' POV:

We reached the Hogsmeade Platform at approximately 9:00 that evening.

It had been a very interesting half a day, I reflected, as we shuffled, along with everyone else, to the exit.

Rose let out a breath as we hopped out onto the platform. "That took a while," she commented.

"No duh, Sherlock," Al responded. "Considering there were about 50 students in that train car trying to get out with us…."

Rose stuck her tongue out. "Just saying it's nice to be out in the fresh air again."

I grinned as they bickered (for about the fiftieth time), but was confused about the "Sherlock" part of it.

We were soon met by a loud voice calling, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!"

Rose and I gave a little jump as a big form loomed up in the darkness, holding a lantern. Al snickered at us.

"Hagrid!" Rose greeted, sounding pleased (she kicked Al in the shin at the same time).

"How are you?" Al asked, ignoring his cousin. "We haven't seen you in a while," he continued.

I stared up at the half-giant, not saying a word.

"Scorpius?" I am not exactly sure what expression on my face made Rose sound like she was worried.

"My father told me Hagrid was big, but I was expecting him to be a fair bit smaller." I said, trying to sound as if it did not bother me.

"He's nice," Rose assured me.

"I am sure he is." I smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you, sir; my name is Scorpius Malfoy."

Hagrid looked positively delighted. "First polite Malfoy I've ever seen," he said. "It is nice to meet _you_!"

By this time more or less 30 first years surrounded us. Hagrid glanced around at all of us. "Well, if we're all here, better be movin'."

He led our group towards the lake, on a small dark path lit only by his lantern. I, of course, tripped over every root in my way – I never said I was not clumsy.

The Black Lake was still and reflecting the castle across from us. My first sight of Hogwarts was truly amazing. I did not think I had ever been so astounded in my life. The castle was twinkling with lights, and the many stone turrets and towers made it very impressive.

Beside me, Rose breathed, "Spectacular!" Al looked dumbfounded.

Hagrid was proud. "Come on then!" He interrupted our reverie after a minute or two.

We climbed into the small wooden boats at the shore. "Four to a boat," he explained. Al and I grinned to see Hagrid taking one boat up all by himself. "Bet it's magically reinforced for him too," Al murmured. Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something about "immature boys".

There was another girl with us in our boat. She was pale and had light brown hair. She also sported a pointed nose, which was kept up in the air and turned away from us.

The boat ride was mostly silent. Hagrid yelled for us to duck at the right time, and we rode into the cave without any mishaps.

It was when we had all climbed out that the trouble started.

Rose clutched her stomach and was almost green. "Al," she whispered, "what if we do get into Slytherin?"

Al hugged his cousin. "Rose, you won't. And even if you do, it's okay."

She still looked frightened.

"Rose Weasley," I said, stepping up to her, "you have as much chance to get into Slytherin as I do to get into Hufflepuff."

"You're sure?"

"100% sure - and even more." I confirmed, and was happy to see that my new friend (still thrilling at the word) was starting to look normal again.

I heard a smothered giggle, and looked up to see everyone, including Hagrid, staring at us in disbelief.

"Look at them, the lovebirds!" One girl stage-whispered into a mousy-haired boy's ear.

I raised an eyebrow smoothly, purposely looking disinterested. "Look who is talking," I countered.

The girl threw a vicious "Shut up!" at me.

I waited for Hagrid to break us up, but he did not. He seemed frozen.

"I see what you mean about his friends," she said, talking to the mousy boy now; she also sent me a small nasty smile.

The meaning of her words was not lost on any of us. The two cousins stepped in front of me, shielding my body from the girl's gaze. I caught a glimpse of Rose's face and had to be impressed. Her eyes held pure fury.

Rose and Albus must have glared at the girl vehemently, because her smile faltered.

"Guys, stop, stop," I pleaded. Violence was not a good way to start the year.

Albus heard and understood me. "Let James think up a good prank to handle this one," he whispered to Rose.

She did not respond. A second later a scream made us all jump. "You DARE?!" The shriek was shrill and loud enough, in the cave, to hurt everyone's ears.

The next thing to happen surprised almost everyone. A red and black blur flew forward, and there was Rose, breathing heavily – and the black-haired girl clutching her nose.

I didn't know Rose tended to be violent when angered, but apparently she was.

"Typical Rose," Al smiled and shook his head, but I saw the worry that was masked by the joke. I felt it too. How much trouble would Rose get in for this?

Hagrid seemed to wake up, all of a sudden. (About time!) "Up the path to the castle, now," he ordered.

Scooping the injured girl up into his arms, the gamekeeper ushered the first years out before him. The three of us walked alongside him. Hagrid's jaw was clenched and he was silent for several seconds. "We're late." He spoke shortly. "And ye know I'll have to report ye to Headmistress McGonagall." At this, he sounded apologetic. I was glad he wasn't angry at us.

"We know, Hagrid, and we are sorry." Rose sighed. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Finally figured that out, have you?" The black-haired girl snapped, still holding her nose.

It made her voice sound funny, and I snickered. The girl glared.

"She deserved it." Al said, as if the girl was not there.

"Still, I expect I'll get detention; there was really no excuse for me punching her. But I was so angry…" I saw Rose shudder, and felt bad.

Suddenly, I remembered who the girl was. My fists clenched on their own, and I spaced out.

"What's wrong?" Rose murmured. "You look out of it."

"I know who she is." I muttered back. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Charlotte Goyle," I continued. "My dad has told me about her, but we have never met. You see, when they finished school, my dad and Pansy Parkinson were planning to get engaged. But then Grandfather went berserk because of something her parents did - I to this day have no idea what it was - so he and my mum got arranged instead. They eventually grew to love each other. Pansy Parkinson ended up with Gregory Goyle. She's their daughter."

Rose stared at me, apparently lost for words. "Your dad told you all that?"

"Yes. What is wrong with it?"

Rose's head quickly jerked straight ahead. "It's just, the way my dad tells it, your father is a mean, evil, non-emotional git." Her blush was visible even in the dark, and I found myself feeling sorry for her. It was not her fault that her father was still so prejudiced . . .

"Yeah, well…a lot of people thought that about my father, and I'm not proud of it." I said.

* * *

><p><span>Rose Weasley's POV:<span>

The large oaken double doors were immediately opened by none other than Neville – Professor Longbottom, I mean. He was as good as our uncle, and all the Weasleys loved him. He was full of jokes and quips; I expected Herbology with him to be very interesting. Al was just bored. ("What's so interesting about a bunch of plants?" He says.)

"Hagrid! There you are." He sounded worried and relieved at the same time. "Would you wait in the Entrance Hall for a second? I'll just take the students to the antechamber and then I want a word, please."

The man – well, half-giant – in question nodded importantly, and strode in behind us, closing and locking the giant front doors.

Ne – Professor Longbottom had a worried look on his face. A glance at Al told me that he too had not expected to be greeted with this expression.

The Herbology professor escorted us across the hall and into a small chamber directly off the Great Hall. As was the custom, he told us all about houses and house points, and after attempting a smile, walked back in the direction we'd come from.

Scorpius, Al, and I watched him curiously. Stopping, he waved his wand. Something silver erupted out of it, and having listened to Professor Longbottom's whispered instructions, it hopped off and disappeared into another pair of doors, these ones even taller than the entrance doors.

I registered talk and laughter as the door opened; an ominous silence reigned when it shut. I was suddenly excited, and turned to Al and Scorpius. "That silver animal – could it have been a Patronus?"

The first-years gasped as one. Most of us knew that Patronuses existed to repel Dementors (except for the Muggle-borns).

"There can't be Dementors in the Great Hall…" Someone trailed off.

"Can there be?" Another timid voice picked up.

"I don't think so. There are too many happy, laughing people in there, aren't there?" Scorpius said.

I sent him a look. "Thanks for stealing my answer," I complained, but grinned right after to show him I was joking.

After a while, nervousness and fear heightened among us again.

All too soon, Professor Longbottom came back, looking much more relaxed than before, and smiling. "Come on," he called us, "it's time."

Did Hagrid tell him about what happened in the cave? I don't think Professor Longbottom would have been able to give us such a reassuring smile if he knew.

We headed towards the Great Hall. Whispering broke out, everyone wondering where everyone else would go. I felt nauseous, and prayed not to get into Slytherin as we neared the taller double doors.

Finally, the Herbology professor led us through them, and all heads turned to look at us. I looked at my friends. Al was white and pale, and Scorp was a delicate shade of green. I almost snorted before remembering that the next 45 minutes would be torture for him; for all of us, in fact.

We all lined up at the front of the Hall. Presently Professor Longbottom said, "When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool, and I will put the Sorting hat on your head. You will be Sorted."

I craned my neck to see the old, frayed hat. That was it? I made a mental note to learn a good jinx to use on James and my uncles. And my cousins. And just about everybody in my family who went to Hogwarts before me. _Everybody _liked to keep newcomers in suspense about the Sorting. I swear there's some kind of meeting where they all sit down and invent stories to tell us about how we get Sorted. Even my mum wouldn't tell me, and she usually tells me everything I want to know about anything.

Ranting on in my brain, I didn't pay attention to the Sorting until I registered the fact that it was completely silent. I glanced at the girl sitting on the stool. She was clutching the edges so hard her fingers were white, and her mouth, which was the only thing on her face visible below the hat, was small, scared, and downcast. I realized she must be a hatstall. That's what we call people who take a long time to be Sorted. I know for a fact that there hasn't been a hatstall in years, as they're rather rare. Now I watched the girl with more interest. It was another minute before the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in loud cheers that continued for at least a minute.

Suddenly, Professor Longbottom called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Whispers broke out like little fires in the Great Hall. I heard: "Malfoy? Malfoy? Did he say Scorpius Malfoy?" and "Draco Malfoy is his father!" and "Who's his mum?" My short temper sprang up upon hearing all the gossip.

But Scorpius walked calmly and a little clumsily up to the stool and sat down. The hat was put on him; it went just past his eyes.

The entire Hall was held in suspense, and I personally saw Headmistress McGonagall lean forward.

The Hat called out – "GRYFFINDOR!" And I saw Scorpius's jaw hang open.


	4. Rewritten: Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I said it would be a quick update. It wasn't. Turns out I write slowly.**

**Enjoy!**

**EDITED AS OF 1/24/13**

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius Malfoy's POV:<span>

It seemed like everyone's mouth fell open when the Sorting hat yelled that last word to the crowd.

Professor Longbottom was speechless, but quickly recovered his senses, and gestured me over to the Gryffindor table, smiling weakly. He almost forgot to take the Sorting hat off me too. Out of the other teachers, only McGonagall was nodding. The rest were dumbfounded – I almost laughed at that.

As I passed Rose, she smiled at me, and Al gave a quick thumbs-up, but both of them were soon overcome with nerves again. (I didn't notice people balk, frown, and look confused at this sign of friendship between a Malfoy, Potter, and a Weasley). I felt particular sympathy for Rose. While Al would be going up after just several more names, her surname started with a 'w', so she would be one of the last people to be Sorted.

Hearing the amount of cheers after _I _got Sorted into Gryffindor, I could only imagine the racket they would make if Al and Rose got in here with me.

I was right about the names – after "Palins, Eliza" the name Albus Potter was called. The Great Hall went completely silent. Most of the teachers were leaning forward in their seats. The students craned their necks to see him. Everybody would make sure they heard where the famous Albus Potter got Sorted.

He swaggered up with his usual light demeanor and a grin, and I envied him for being able to hide his fear. I'm sure I looked like a sick rabbit. It took the Sorting hat a minute to declare: "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus got up, and the relief was evident on his face.

And, to my surprise, the whole hall erupted in cheers. It took the teachers a good five minutes to calm them down.

I glanced at Rose. She was still nauseous. But she gave Al a hearty thumbs-up, so she couldn't have been that bad…could she?

There were six or seven more names before Rose's was called. There was a hum as she shakily walked up – people commented on her looks, her style, her figure, her robes. I only heard several negative remarks from the Gryffindor table, and these were quickly hushed by the older Weasleys, who sent the commenters murderous glares.

Rose sat down with wobbly legs and the palest face I'd ever seen. Her eyes met mine before the Sorting hat covered them, and I was astonished at the amount of emotion eyes could hold. She transfixed me until instead of blue I saw the grey-brown fabric.

Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, the hat said: "R-" _And it paused_. Before most people realized what was happening, though, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The fabric came off, and the hall was silent. Those that didn't hear were confused, and those that did were wide-eyed. It was extremely rare for the hat to change its mind. In fact, in several millions of students, the hat's only changed its opinion five times.

And Rose made six.

Suddenly someone called, "What the hell are we waiting for? Go Rose!"

And then the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table cheered, and the Hufflepuffs cheered as well, and more or less 10 impressed-looking Slytherins clapped.

We saw an enormous sigh escape Rose's mouth, and then she skipped over to our table, red hair bouncing and a giant smile lighting her way.

There were only several people after that, but Al, Rose and I didn't pay attention to them.

Al and I leaned forward to Rose.

"Hey, Rosie, what happened there? Was the hat about to Sort you into Ravenclaw?"

Rose nodded. "It kept saying that I was too smart and not brave enough for Gryffindor. I was insisting to be with my family, but it said that I had too many of my mother's genes in me. So it was determined to sort me into Ravenclaw, and it was even saying it, when I gave it a mental punch and kind of threatened it. Just like the one I gave that Charlotte Goyle earlier. Then it said, and it sounded really happy, 'There's that Gryffindor courage' and put me in Gryffindor!"

Al looked awed and I'm sure I did too. "So it turns out that the hat was almost testing you!" I said.

Al seemed to have the same idea. "It was seeing if you really were brave and insistent enough to be in Gryffindor with your family." He agreed.

"Do you guys really think so?" Rose tried to be skeptical but we could see how happy she was.

Rose Weasley's POV:

Headmistress McGonagall's voice sounded through the hall, quiet and authoritative: "Silence."

Instantly, all voices quieted and all faces turned to her. McGonagall used to be one of those teachers that effortlessly commanded her students' attentions. And she remained that way as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to the first-years, and welcome back to the rest of you! I know that we will all learn many new things this year, and some of _these_ news will be new as well, and some old." Professor McGonagall stopped to give a faint smile to the students. "First and foremost, I would like to inform the first-years that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, _hence its name_. Some of our older students would do well to remember that too." She cast a glare at James and his friends, who were all smirking at one another. I rolled my eyes.

"Also, for those of you who take Divination, the Divination tower will not be used for classes this year. The classroom will be the first unused room to your left in the northwest wing, once used by Professor Firenze for his Divination lessons." The older students exchanged glances, confused looks, and meaningful smirks. The lowerclassmen just stared up at McGonagall in confusion.

"That'll be something to write to Mum, I whispered to Albus. "What with their Divination repulsion and all that." Al nodded and laughed silently.

The Headmistress continued. "I would also like to announce several new teachers. Professor Firenze will be teaching Divination, Professor Dennis Creevey shall be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and for our new Transfiguration teacher, we have hired Professor Padma Patil. That is all."

After a good round of applause for the new professors, McGonagall said, "And now, students and teachers, let us enjoy the feast!"

As if on cue, (and it probably was), the food appeared on the previously empty plates, and after a cheer, everyone tucked in.

The students were talking and laughing as they ate, as were most of the teachers.

I noticed Professor Longbottom talking to Professor McGonagall, but neither of them was smiling. I sighed. "It looks like I'm about to get in trouble." Scorpius and Albus followed my gaze to the staff table. Professor Longbottom seemed to have finished his story and was studying us with curious eyes, as was the headmistress.

"What kind of torture do you think they're inventing for me?" I asked heavily, my stomach suddenly deciding it was full even though I hadn't even finished my first serving of mashed potatoes yet.

"None at all." Scorp declared easily. "You've just got to convince them that you were caught up in your anger or something, and not responsible for your actions."

We shared a light chuckle at that. "Yeah, because that'll work." I sighed, becoming serious again, and pushed my plate away.

Al eyed me cautiously. "Are you on a diet or something, Rosie?"

I looked at him strangely. "Have you ever seen me go on a diet, Albus Potter? I'm much too much of a food pig for a diet to last longer than one meal."

"You're going to have to play Quidditch to work off fat here," Scorpius remarked.

"Back on track," Albus said, "you've got to eat, Rosie."

"Nope. I'm not hungry." I said.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you _are_."

"_No,_ I'm _not_."

My eyes must have been hard because Al gave an over-exaggerated sigh and abated.

"Fine, fine. But I'll have you know this food is really good!" He took a big bite of steak. "Yum!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full unless you want me to vomit," I chided him. He stuck his tongue out, but it had bits of food on it; I retaliated by mock-puking onto his plate.

Then I ate a slice of steak-and-kidney pie and finished my mashed potatoes and ate a baked potato as an addition – hey, I have a large appetite.

Suddenly I noticed the small brown-haired boy sitting several seats down my left.

"Xeno!" I squealed, and knocked down Albus and Victoire to hug the boy. "We haven't seen you in forever! Where's Denali?"

Al laughed. "You weren't listening to the Sorting, were you?"

I waved him off. "I was too busy being mad at everybody in our family because the Sorting is putting on an old, frayed hat."

Xenophilius (Xeno) Longbottom laughed before sighing and looking miserable. "She's in Ravenclaw." He told me.

"Darn it." I sighed. "But we'll have classes with her, won't we?"

Xeno grimaced. "Maybe… I don't know."

Scorpius was looking confused.

"Oh! Xeno, meet Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp, meet Xenophilius Longbottom." I forced the two to sit next to each other by elbowing Xeno in the ribs.

"Pleased to meet you." Scorpius said politely. "If you don't mind my asking," he continued, "who are your parents?"

"Neville and Luna." Xeno murmured. He seemed shy of talking in front of Scorpius.

The blonde boy looked shocked. "As in _that _Neville Longbottom," – he jerked a thumb at the staff table – "and _the _Luna Lovegood?"

We all shared a laugh at that one. "How many other Nevilles and Lunas do you know?" I asked, still chortling.

Scorp blushed, but half-heartedly stuck his tongue out. "That's great, Xeno," he said. Xeno smiled bashfully.

"Sit with us!" I invited, and we all calmed down and had healthy helpings of desert. Al nearly fainted at the sight of many trays of treacle tarts, and I tried just about everything. My father is Ron Weasley, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have inspiration for the next chapter, but I will not gaurantee or hope for a quick update because that just doesn't work with me. If we all get lucky, this will be up within a week. **

**Review if you notice weird stuff - as in grammatical errors or something about my ideas, and/or to tell me how I did with this chapter. Did you guys like Xenophilius Longbottom? He's got a twin, Denali! What do you think of her name?**

**BTW, my neighbors' 1 year old (I think she's 1 year old, at least) daughter is named Denali too. :)**

**~Evelina~ **


	5. Rewritten: Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, I am extremely and deeply sorry that it took me this long to post another chapter. But, you know, the excuse is called life.**

**Recap: Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are all headed off to Hogwarts. On the train ride, they become friends. All three are Sorted into Gryffindor, to the utter shock of the entire Hogwarts population. The feast begins. Scorpius meets the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan and Neville and Luna's children.**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>hapter 4

Rose Weasley's POV:

Half an hour later, I was feeling extremely full and extremely sleepy. The headmistress stood up, and the remains of dessert disappeared.

"Now," Professor McGonagall began, "I know we're all delightfully full of this wonderful food, and are pleasantly looking forward to the beds in the dormitories, but there is one warning I must give you. Anyone who does not wish to be expelled from this school will not go up into the Divination Tower."

Everyone exchanged bewildered looks.

"Though all of us must be somewhat befuddled by our feast, I suggest you take this rule to heart now."

She looked at James and his friends again – was it with concern?

"Anyone who goes up will find something … truly disturbing."

Though most of the students just raised their eyebrows disbelievingly, the tone of McGonagall's voice indicated that the information would be just that. There must have been a very serious reason why we could not go up there.

"To end on a lighter note," Professor McGonagall continued, "I suggest all of you go up to your beds, as the house-elves laid fresh, soft sheets on them just yesterday."

A light cheer went up at this, and the headmistress actually smiled.

"Prefects, please take the first-years to their common rooms and dormitories," she said quietly.

There was instantly a deafening din in the Hall as everybody began contemplating what was said. I decided not to dwell on it. It's not like we would ever know what was up there anyways. Victoire (Head Girl! I am so proud!) led us towards the door, when suddenly a voice called my name. I looked up to see Professor Longbottom.

"Miss Weasley," the Herbology professor began, "Hagrid told me what happened."

I was horrified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Nev – Professor Longbottom! I guess I . . . don't really have any excuses."

Gently smiling, Professor Longbottom laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Personally," he whispered, "I think you did the right thing. But, as a teacher, I am obligated to tell you that violence is not the answer and all that rubbish. . ."

"Professor Longbottom!" I recognized the Headmistress's voice and had to grin. "_What _are you doing?" The Deputy Headmaster hung his head like an obedient puppy.

"All right, you caught me, Minerva. I'm sorry."

Professor McGonagall turned to me. "Miss Weasley, we will be lenient with you this one time. Please make sure it does not happen again. Now off you go to the Common Room. You should find Miss Weasley – the Head Girl that is – just up the big stairs." I nodded like an excited puppy and bounded off to McGonagall's call of, "please no running, Miss Weasley!"

* * *

><p>Wow, the common room was amazing! I'd never seen so many moving portraits in one room before. They were all scratching themselves and shuffling around, getting ready for the night – I laughed.<p>

Victoire didn't take long with the introductions of Gryffindor Tower and the common room. Before I knew it, she'd gestured to one of the male prefects, who led the boys up the staircase on the right. I followed Victoire up the left.

She drew me aside at the end and pointed a subtle finger at one of my new roommates. "See that girl?" She whispered. "You don't want to hang around with the likes of her. Her big sister's Lucy, in my year – she tried to steal Teddy away from me a year ago."

Before I could process the information, Victoire sent me a wink and was gone. I filed into the room behind the other girls, the wheels of my brain turning.

This very same girl, who Vic told me to stay away from, took it upon herself to make introductions while we all changed into pajamas.

"I'm Marie Corner." Marie waved her hand at the girl taking up the bed next to her. "This is Ella Brown. And you are?"

She looked me up and down pointedly.

I didn't bother to stop changing as I said, "Rose Weasley."

For a second, Marie stood motionlessly. Then she made this pout with her lips and said, "For a celebrity's daughter, you're not that pretty."

I laughed as I climbed into my four-poster. "I don't care. And I'd say my mum's a bit more important than a simple celebrity, don't you think?"

Okay, I admit it. That was selfish of me to say, but I couldn't help rubbing it in that girl's face. You know how you can just tell when a girl's one of those snotty, conceited types? I was getting _that _kind of feeling right then.

Marie snorted, but did not answer. She and Ella (who sent me a rather nasty look) closed the curtains around their beds. I looked over to my left at the girl next to me. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tulip Finnegan," the girl answered in a whisper. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Finnegan . . ." I murmured. "So you're Seamus Finnegan's daughter? The guy who was always blowing stuff up?"

Tulip laughed a quiet, shy laugh. "I guess."

"Who's your mum?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"Padma Finnegan. You would know her as Padma Patil, though." Her cheeks colored. "I'm sorry! I . . . it's just that my mum never took my dad's name, that's all."

"But that's so cool! Your mum's the Transfiguration teacher!"

"Yes," Tulip agreed quietly.

"I'm really looking forward to Transfiguration." I said, trying to ease Tulip's embarrassment. (Wow, she was so shy! I'd never met anyone this shy in my life!)

"Me too." Tulip agreed. (This girl was rather un-contradictory. I wasn't used to having a whole conversation without some kind of disagreement – considering who I live with.)

The conversation trailed off rather awkwardly, and we both yawned a couple times. "Friends?" I offered sleepily, wiggling to a more comfortable position beneath the covers.

"I like the sound of that." Tulip said.

"Okay then . . . goodnight." And then I zonked out completely.

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius Malfoy's POV:<span>

I cannot begin to describe how happy I was that the Weasley-Potter clan had accepted me so easily. I am pretty sure I was in some kind of happy stupor all through breakfast.

When Professor Longbottom handed out schedules, I was also glad to see that I had my first class of the day, Potions, with Rose. Al headed off to Transfiguration; I did not know where Tulip Finnegan headed off to. She held a quiet conversation with Rose before leaving. So Tulip and I were not the best at making friends with anyone, let alone each other. That was perfectly fine with me.

"Ugh," Rose groaned as we started off towards the dungeons, "why does Potions have to be my first class of the year?" I supposed it was a rhetorical question and did not answer.

Rose informed me of some prissy girl in her dorm, by name of Marie Corner, and another named Ella Brown. I did not bother telling her about the people in my dorm – they were not anything special.

When we rounded the corner with the dungeon door just ahead of us, I am fairly sure Rose and I groaned at the same time.

"Typical," Rose said.

The green-and-silver striped ties of the Slytherins turned to meet us.

One of them called to me: "Scorpius! You should sit with us!"

I recognized Charlotte Goyle. "Did you think I wanted to, Goyle?" I called back. "Because if you did, you are in for a surprise."

"But, Scorpius!" Goyle simpered, prancing up to me. "Don't sit with _her; _you and I both know you could do so much better."

"Still going on about that blood purity stuff, are you, Goyle?" I said offhandedly. "Well, hate to break it to you, but the war ended 19 years ago – nobody cares anymore."

Goyle's mouth twisted in an ugly manner. She opened her mouth to answer, but just then Slughorn came puffing around the corner.

"Sorry I'm late, class!" He called, his rotund middle bouncing with each step. It distracted me to no end. "I had to get some special ingredients for today's lesson."

Everybody perked up. A while later, Slughorn paired us all off (I was paired with Rose – aren't I lucky?) and gave us our instructions.

"Today we'll be learning the proper way to cut and chop certain ingredients. If you would please take notes . . ."

There was a groan and a huge scraping of chairs on floors as everyone bent down to get their materials from their bags.

10 minutes later, I was struggling to hold on to consciousness, and ashamed of it. But Professor Slughorn had been talking for such a long time. I glanced over at Rose and was jealous when I saw the avid determination with which she was scribbling notes.

I wished I knew how to do that . . . I was about to ask her how she did it when, suddenly, Rose was shaking me awake.

"Really, Scorpius?" She looked incredulous and exasperated at the same time. "You fell asleep? During our very first class at school, no less? Sometimes, boys really do amaze me. Even after 11 years of living with them."

I grinned. Rose whacked me. "Pay attention next time." She stood up. "I'll go get the ingredients."

"Are we starting already?" Rose didn't reply. Turns out that now we had to chop the ingredients the correct way, and if we got it right we would get to brew a potion with them next class.

In the end, we were one of the only ones to finish correctly. Who knew Rose and I would make such a good team? Slughorn awarded us 10 points. My first day and I had already earned points! I was ecstatic.

Our next class was Herbology. By a stroke of luck, we had it with Albus. I do not know why, but Professor Sprout, the old Herbology teacher, was substituting for Professor Longbottom. She began telling us about Bubotuber Pus.

As it turned out, this was a great source for laughing and mischief. It also turned out that Al had a very short attention span. He kept making funny imitations of Sprout when she was not looking. The witch is about an age old, of course, so she could not hear Al very well, and by the time she set us to collecting the pus, I had fallen over from laughing nearly five times.

Rose glared at us for the entirety of the lesson. "I can't believe you two," she sniffed as we exited the greenhouses. "How can you show such disrespect to someone who was in the Final Battle?"

"Oh, come off it, Rosie," Al snorted, "She's just a centuries-old witch."

"Who deserves your respect!" Rose shrieked, her short temper flaring. She whipped Al's face with her hair and stomped off, eyes flashing.

"What's your next class?" I asked Al. "Potions," he replied.

"I've got History of Magic. I'll see you later, okay?" I said.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Rose, Al and I did not get to see each other again until lunch.<p>

While Al was in Potions and I was in History of Magic, Rose was in Charms. Then Al and I went to Charms and Rose went to History of Magic. After that, we had lunch, and after lunch Rosie and I went to Transfiguration while Al went to History of Magic.

Thankfully, as our last period we all had Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the class that got interesting.

I had never met Professor Dennis Creevey before, but you could see just from his facial expression that he had lived through rough times.

It was his voice, though, that completely belied that. It was cheerful and exciting. And it utterly baffled me.

"Hello, class! I have to say, I'm simply delighted to be teaching here this year. Hogwarts has always been dear to me, as I am sure it will become to you all." He waved an excited hand; his face became more animated. It made him look younger.

"I'll have you know there won't be any dilly-dallying or boring stuff in this class. We'll be on the go all day! Now, to give you a taste of what to expect . . ." He trailed off with a wink directed at us; then he pointed at a closed door to our left.

"One by one you'll go, through that door, to face what comes out at you!" We all gave excited gasps. "It'll be in alphabetical order!" Professor Creevey said, picking up a piece of parchment that had been lying on his desk. And right before he sent off the first person, he added, "Oh, by the way, you can call me Professor Creevey."

So I am sure you will agree that the first day of classes was not boring at all. Mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be published in several minutes. By the time you all read this, it will be posted already. **


	6. Rewritten: Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is. It's pretty short, pretty much just a filler to set up the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

In the end, everything turned out well. Rose forgave Albus, and the trio spent the rest of the year in happy harmony. Sometimes. They never did find out what was in the Divination tower. Albus would forever after claim it was because Scorpius was a scaredy-cat.

But here, during the summer between first and second year, there came a letter. It was official, from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.

They had heard about Rose's amazing end of year test scores, and wanted to put her in an exchange student program for second year. The letter had explained how it would cost the family no money; that it was all for Rose's benefit. To get experience, was what they said. The letter had also said that the school would pay for transportation, supplies, and so on, and so Ron and Hermione had happily agreed.

Rose spent second year in France, and liked it so much that her parents let her stay for third year, and then fourth year.

But for fifth year, they insisted Rose come back, because she had O.W.L.s and they wanted her to have a career in England, not in France.

Rose agreed, because she missed her family and friends, and it was arranged that Rose would come back on the day before school started. All her friends and family she would see at the train station before the train left, and everybody agreed to come half an hour earlier for a family reunion. And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you are. I'm about halfway through with the seventh chapter, so it may or may not be up soon.**


End file.
